Scared To Death
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Just how scary can Halloween be? The Jump Street team is about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Scared to Death

**Scared to Death**

**Summary: A Halloween carnival takes a turn for the worst when one of the dead bodies in the corn maze turns out to be real. Now the Jump Street team must put aside the candy corn and caramel apples and solve the case before there is another victim. **

**Disclaimer: 21 Jump Street is not mine.**

**Chapter One**

"BOO!"

Detective Judy Hoffs whipped around to see a man in a wolf mask standing over her. After letting out a short scream, she realized that the man behind the mask was laughing. Glaring at the beast before her, Judy swiveled the chair around and yanked off the mask to see Doug Penhall grinning back at her.

"Doug!" She cried, "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?

"Come on, Jude, get in the Halloween spirit!"

"No thank you," she declined, her breathing still sharp and irregular.

"Come on, Jude, you know I was just kidding."

"Forgive me for forgetting to laugh," her voice was cold and acrid.

"Did she scream?" Tom Hanson asked as he strolled over to her desk, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Yup. Annie up, Hanson!"

Tom rolled his eyes and pulled a dollar from his pants' pocket before slapping it down on Doug's open palm.

"Wait, you two _bet_ to see if I'd scream or not?" Judy demanded.

"Maybe," Tom smirked.

"You two are disturbing."

"Thank you!" Doug smiled.

"So are you coming to the carnival with us tonight?" Tom asked, trying his best to regain his position on her good side.

"After that stunt?" Judy scoffed.

"Come on, you have to!" Doug urged, "Everyone's going!"

"And who, may I ask, is everyone?"

"Doug, me, Harry, and Fuller," Tom answered for Doug, "So you coming or not?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, you have to!"

"I don't think I '_have_' to do anything, Hanson."

"Judy, come on! Please?" Tom flashed her a grin that he knew she couldn't refuse.

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes, "I'll go."

"Yes!" Doug pumped his fist into the air, "You'll love it, Jude!"

"You better hope I do. You two owe me big time."

"We do?"

"Or we can make a deal."

"A-a deal?" Tom knew deals with Judy were never good. She always had an uncanny way of outsmarting them.

"Yeah. A deal."

"What're the stakes?" Doug asked.

"You two don't owe me for any of the trauma you just caused me to endure."

"Sounds good," Doug nodded his approval.

"Wait, there's always a downside," Tom reminded him.

"It isn't really a '_downside_' per-say," Judy smirked, "All you two have to do is be scared."

"Scared?" Doug laughed.

"Yup, scared. Instead of owing me anything, I'll just get even."

"Even?" Tom's eyes widened. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Yup, even. Tonight at the carnival. I bet I can make you two scream."

"Psh, yeah right," Tom scoffed, "You?"

"We aren't afraid of nuthin!" Doug puffed out his chest, trying his best to appear masculine.

"We'll just see about that tonight, won't we?" Judy smirked.

"You're evil!" Tom objected.

"Maybe."

"You're on!" Doug accepted the challenge. Tom's jaw fell.

"Doug, think about this…"

"We can handle anything you throw at us!"

"Doug…just…just think about it…"

"Tommy, surely you aren't scared of a girl, are you?" Doug asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Not a girl," Tom answered, "Just Judy."

"Excuse me?" Judy glared at him.

"And this is my cue to leave. See around."

"Where do you think you're going?" Judy asked.

"Doug and I have to wrap a case. We'll see ya at the carnival tonight."

"Be prepared to be scared," Judy sneered before trying her best to attempt a cackle.

"Yeah, you just keep hoping that," Tom scoffed as he and Doug excused themselves from her desk.

Neither Tom, Doug, nor Judy knew what lay ahead of them that night; nor did they know just how scared they really would be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The idea I have for what will happen later on in this story is not my own, rather I saw it in the Halloween episode of Bones last year I believe

**A/N: The idea I have for what will happen later on in this story is not my own, rather I saw it in the Halloween episode of Bones last year I believe. Anyways, the idea is not mine but rather I am borrowing it. I'll let you know more when I get to that chapter. I just wanted to say that I am not trying to steal anyone's idea nor am I trying to take credit for it. Both 21 Jump Street and Bones are property of Fox and not me. Though I am rather jealous – they own both Officer Tom Hanson and Special Agent Seeley Booth!**

Two.

Judy couldn't believe she was actually doing this, going to a ridiculous Halloween carnival with Fuller, Ioki, Hanson, and Penhall of all people! Usually she spent Halloween alone with a collection of cheap horror films. Usually Nightmare on Elm Street was her movie of choice; for some reason she found that Glenn kid very, very adorably irresistible.

But there would be no horror movies for Judy this year. She would be spending Halloween at the carnival – her first Halloween carnival at that, attempting to scare Penhall and Hanson – a task that seemed impossible. Those two goons weren't afraid of anything, much less anything she had up her sleeve.

Sighing, Judy made her way over to the candied apple booth where they had all promised to meet up earlier at the chapel. She was the first one there, as always, and busied herself by taking a look around her first Halloween carnival. There were masks and costumes, capes and fangs, candy, popcorn, funnel cakes, chili dogs, and other assortments of artery-clogging-goodness. There were several children at the face painting booth and several clowns paraded around on stilts fashioning animals from balloons. Judy rocked up and down on the balls of her feet, bored already. Doug had promised her a fun time at the carnival and she was still waiting for the "fun" part to start.

As if right on cue, someone placed his hands over her eyes and asked, "Guess who?" Sighing, Judy couldn't help but smile behind the over-sized hands. She knew exactly who it was.

"Doug," she answered dutifully.

"Righty-oh!" He grinned, removing his hands and giving her a tight hug, "So, having fun yet?" He asked after releasing her.

"A blast!"

"Hey, sarcasm is not appreciated here," Doug scolded teasingly.

"So where is everyone else?"

"Tommy and I came together. He wanted a balloon animal from Sprinkles so I told him to come find us."

"Sprinkles?" Judy raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. It's his favorite clown."

"Should I be concerned that a twenty-three year old man has a favorite clown?" Judy asked.

"Probably," Doug shrugged as if it were no big deal, "And Fuller called. He has a guest. His wife decided that she wanted to go to New York with some new romance and so he is brining Kip with him."

"Aw, I haven't seen Kip in ages!"

"Yeah and then Ioki, well I don't know where that kid is."

"Right here!" Harry Ioki waved as he emerged from the crowd of people wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a black cape.

"Nice costume!" Doug scoffed.

"Hey, it's Halloween! Get it in the Halloween spirit!"

"Yeah, Doug," Judy mimicked, "Get in the Halloween spirit!"

"There's Hanson! Yo, Hanson!" Doug flagged down Tom who was eagerly carrying what appeared to be a dog balloon animal.

"Look guys! I got a doggie!" Tom's smile broadened as he showed his friends the little red dog.

"Yeah, I'm concerned," Judy nodded.

"Shut up, Judy! I like balloon animals, alright?"

"Alright," Judy laughed, "So what are we going to do first?"

"I was thinking the Haunted Mansion. What about you?" Doug asked.

"Sounds good to me," Tom grinned, "Sure you won't be scared, Jude?"

"Please, Hanson. What do you take me for?"

"A chicken," Tom answered as if right on cue, "Let's wait for Fuller."

"He's brining Kip!" Judy announced excitedly. She had always had a soft spot for Fuller's son.

The Jump Street team decided to chow down on candied apples while awaiting the Fullers arrival. Judy complained about cavities when Tom handed her candy apple. After being yelled at and called a baby, she finally took a bite and found the treat to be very delicious – more so than she had expected. Doug, who had already finished his apple, had red goo all over his face and in his beard and some how, though Judy wasn't sure how, he had managed to get a little in the tips of his hair.

"Pig!" Tom scoffed.

"Hey, I like candied apples, alright?"

"Alright but you best go clean that crap off your face."

"Fine!" Doug rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, a bunch of neat freaks!"

After Doug sulked over to the bathroom, Fuller and Kip appeared in the crowd. Fuller waved over to his team.

"Hey, guys! You all remember my son, Kip, right?"

"Hi, Kip," Judy smiled at the teen.

"Hey!" Kip waved, "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween, kid," Tom nodded, "Dougie is in the bathroom getting cleaned up," when Fuller raised a questioning eyebrow, Tom quickly added, "Don't ask. And then we were thinking about doing the Haunted Mansion first."

"Sounds good to me, Kip?"  
"Sounds good to me too," Kip answered.

"Good, it's settled then. Oh, and Fuller, get this! Judy thinks she can somehow scare me and Penhall tonight. Can you believe that?"

"This I have to see," Fuller grinned as Doug strolled over to the group.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He announced as they made their way over to the Haunted Mansion.

The Haunted Mansion was a huge attraction, built to look like a eighteenth century plantation home. There was a line of about twenty other people waiting to go in. An acne-ridden teen appeared from inside the mansion and announced that the next tour would start in precisely ten minutes but he'd be happy to explain the "history" of the house.

"Check this kid out," Doug whispered to Tom.

"He's in desperate need of a date. Hey, Jude, you got a boyfriend?"

"Shut up and be nice," Judy scolded.

"This mansion was built in 1780. It was the Hausburg plantation home. The Hausburgs were very predominate in that time. They were famous for their extremely large number of slaves – over a thousand to be exact…"

"This whole history bit is completely bogus. Everyone knows they set up this stupid 'mansion' last weekend," Tom scoffed.

"…But this mansion contains a secret – _one very dark and sinister_…"

"Oh please!" Doug couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up!" Judy hissed.

"…You see," the teen continued, unfazed by Doug's remark, "The daughter of Mr. Hausburg was a Miss Caroline and Miss Caroline had a lover. Miss Caroline was in love with none other than Jeremiah Smith. Jeremiah was one of her father's slaves that she had befriended when they were small children. They'd spend hours secretly together and she even promised him that they'd run off together; but her father had other plans and so did the overseer, John Withers. John lusted after Miss Caroline since the moment he came to work for the Hausburgs and was not about to let a slave stand in the way of that. He knew that Miss Caroline and Jeremiah were secret lovers and had made threatening remarks towards Miss Caroline. It was rumored he had made inappropriate gestures towards her and even took her to his quarters without her consent though those accusations could never be proven."

"What a charmer, that Withers," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Makes me wonder who writes this kids script," Doug also rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I believe it was you two, Penhall and Hanson, that wanted to see this," Fuller reminded them.

"Hey, you didn't stop us!"

"Miss Caroline couldn't take it any more," the boy continued with his script, "And decided it was time to run away with Jeremiah. They had everything prepared and they had the whole route mapped out. Nothing could stop them except for death. You see, Miss Caroline and Jeremiah Smith never left the plantation. They were both severely beaten and she was raped. It was one of the most scandalous and gruesome murders of that time. All blame fell of course on Jeremiah. Mr. Withers said he saw Jeremiah rape Miss Caroline and he defended her and accidentally killed him for her honor but it was too late, Miss Caroline was already dead. Of course, the only people that knew what really happened were Miss Caroline, Jeremiah, Mr. Withers, and Mr. Hausburg who is rumored to have hired Mr. Withers to kill his daughter and her lover…"

"What a lovely family," Tom nudged Judy with his elbow, "Eh, Jude?"

"It is said that the souls of these four conspirators have never been put to rest and wander the mansion at night. Maybe we'll see them tonight if we are lucky…"

"This kid desperately needs a new job," Ioki smirked.

"Come on, it could be fun," Kip urged, "I haven't been to a haunted house in ages."

"You up for it, Cap'n?" Ioki asked.

"Why not?" Fuller shrugged, "Judy?"

"Why does everyone think I am completely incapable of making it through a haunted mansion?" She demanded.

"Because you got freaked out by a wolf mask this morning," Doug laughed and high-fived Tom.

"Fine!" Judy placed her hands determinedly on her hips, "I will go and I won't even scream!"

"Betch'ya ya will," Tom grinned, "You're too scared to last _five minutes_ in this place!"

"You're on!" Judy held out her hand. Tom accepted it and shook it, sealing their deal.

"If you'll follow me, please," the teen waved the crowd into the house, "And please stay with the group. We don't want anything to happen to you now,_ would we_?"

"Is it just me or did the way he say that sound really creepy?" Harry asked.

"Scared, Ioke?" Doug nudged him, using his favorite nickname.

"Not in the least bit!"

"Good, because we wouldn't want anything to happen to you now, would _we_?" Tom sneered.

"Hanson!" Judy glared at him, "Ease up, alright?"

"What? It's just the Halloween spirit!"

"No, it's you being an asshole. Jeesh, I'm starting to think this whole day brings out the devil in you!" With that, she pushed her way to the front of the crowd leaving Tom behind, gaping.


	3. Chapter 3

**SOME VERY SAD NEWS FROM YOURS TRULY: **_**PLEASE READ!!**_

Hey guys, it's me, xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx. I have some bad news. This past week, someone very dear to me passed away – my Dell flat-screen computer. I know it sounds cheesy but I need that computer for my writing and am lost without it. Oh, and when it decided to "kick the bucket" on me, it took all my fanfiction documents with it. So now I am completely and utterly story-less.

As I write this, I am using my dad's computer. He hates when I use it so I'll try to be brief. It will not be until Christmas (when my dad is giving me a new Sony Vaio LAPTOP!!) that I will be able to update my stories.

It truly is killing me to know that I will not be able to write for almost two months. As you all know, writing is a hunger, a thirst, and an addiction for me. I can't ease the desire I have to write and have to write something at least once a day. It will be literally hell for me these next two weeks and I want you to know that I am sorry for not being able to update.

I have such beautiful, wonderful readers and each and every one of you is very near and dear to my heart. I don't think you can ever be able to grasp how important and how much your reviews are to me. They literally make my day. Each morning I go to check them and each morning they put a bright smile upon my face. I will miss all of you very much these next two months but I want you to know, the day after Christmas, I will update.

And that's a promise.

And as far as my stories go, here is the agenda:

_**Prey**_ – It is a very hard story to write and I've been having some great difficulty with it; however, I did begin another chapter on it only to have that taken away by the cruel and untimely death of my dear Dell. I have most of it written down in my head and it will scratch it upon a sheet of paper to at least have something to recall when I begin the chapter again in December.

_**Scared To Death**_ – I am having so much fun with this story, more than I probably should. I also started the third, I believe, chapter before my computer wiped it away. Don't worry, there'll be lots of chills, thrills, spooks, and boos…just around Advent, not Halloween. Which is rather disappointing for me but I hope you'll be patient with it.

_**Something More **_– Wow, I never thought I'd get that many reviews for that little piece of crud I posted but I guess I did. Don't worry, I will update this too. It may take me a bit longer because it isn't a favorite of mine but I will update.

_**Tied Together With a Purple Ribbon **_– I never thought I'd get that many reviews for this either. I don't really know which direction I'll take it but I will take it up to the wedding of George and Nora so please be patient with me.

I hope all of you will wait for me and be patient. I hope that my lack of computer won't cause me to lose any of you. You guys all mean so much to me and I can truly call a lot of you my friends. I mean it when I say YOU are what keep me writing and it will be YOU that will keep me going and pulling through until December. Just please wait for me.

Thank you so much!

XOXOXO

The Phantom's Rose

_**FOR MY FRIENDS AT JUMP STREET:**_

P.S: Okay, Tommy, what the HECK was up with that goatee you had on during "Date With an Angel" yesterday's rerun? Dear Lord, Johnny, you look sexy in everything but with a minor exception for that goatee! Goodness gracious! Someone tell me that was just one of Johnny's attempts to get himself fired!


	4. Chapter 4

_**MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!!!!!!!!**_

**I was cleaning off my desk and something fell off of it so I picked it up, put it back where it went, and started my computer and had internet!!! I guess next time it goes away on me, I'll just drop that thingy and it'll fix again. Anyways, this chapter has been saved on my USB for awhile and I couldn't wait to get it uploaded. Please, please, please enjoy! You don't know how happy I am right now! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

Three.

Judy knew she probably shouldn't have said those things to Tom but he was getting on her nerves. And exactly who – or rather _what_ – had given him the right to think he could run around with that presumptuous attitude of his? Judy decided it'd be best to just stay away from him for awhile. But then again, there was that matter of getting even…

"And this is Mr. Hausburg's study," said the tour guide, "Please do not touch anything but feel free to have a gander."

"A gander?" Tom cocked a brash eyebrow in Doug's direction.

"What's a gander?" Doug whispered.

"I think it has to do with geese," Tom answered.

"It means shut your mouths and look around!" Fuller interrupted.

"Oh, right. I knew that!" Doug nodded before making his way over to where Judy was glancing at a few books that had been painted on the walls to provide one with the illusion of books on a bookshelf.

"Hey!" He grinned as he nudged her with his elbow, "Sorry about Hanson. He just gets weird sometime…"

"Yeah, it's alright I suppose. Besides, I'll get him back. I'll get both of you back," the grin on her face was growing more and more malicious.

"Sure ya will, Jude," Doug smirked, "So how lame is this?"

"Very," Judy agreed, "What're we doing after this finishes up?"

"Corn maze," Doug answered, "Don't get lost."

"Me? You're the one I'm worried about. I think we ought to buy one of those kiddy-leashes for ya, Doug. Just to be safe."

"No one puts Doug Penhall on leash!" Doug scoffed a little too loudly. Several pairs of curious and taken aback eyes were upon them. Judy let off a blush before pushing past Penhall and making her way over to the rest of the Jump Street crowd.

"Well…that sure was awkward," Kip said.

"Jude, I didn't know you were like that," Tom smirked.

"Shut it, Hanson. I still don't think I'm on speaking terms with you."

"Aw, come on, Jude! You're gonna have to talk to me sometime!"

"Actually, I don't."

"Jude…"

"So, who wants to blow this off and go to the corn maze?" Ioki asked.

"I'm right behind ya!" Fuller announced.

After all agreeing, they cut the tour short and made their way over towards the maze. Corn stocks grew at least ten feet high and a sinking feeling began to grown in the pit of Judy's stomach. She was supposed to be the one scaring Tom and Doug, not having a heart attack because of a few stocks of oversized corn.

"Alright, step right up!" Announced the ticket collector, "Here's how this works. You will be divided up into teams. Which ever team completes the maze first, wins the prize."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright, me, Kip, and Ioki will be a team and Hoffs, Hanson, and Penhall will be the other team."

"You're going down, ol' man!" Doug jeered.

"Excuse me?" Fuller raised an eyebrow, "Wanna run that by me again, Penhall?"

"No sir," Doug bowed his head much like a kicked puppy.

"Alright, let's do this!" Judy tried her best to sound brave as she lead her team into the maze, "Let's turn right up here."

"Who put you in charge?" Tom asked.

"Doug, which way should we go?" Judy inquired, ignoring Tom completely.

"Right," Doug pointed.

"Of course, some people do go both ways," Tom grinned, crossing his arms.

"Alright, Scarecrow," Doug couldn't help but chuckle, "Let's follow our yellow brick road."

After about five minutes of twists, turns, arcs, bends, corners, and meanders, Judy, Penhall, and Hanson christened themselves lost. Well, at least Judy did. Hanson was too busy being pietistic to even consider the possibility that they were lost.

"Alright," Judy cleared her throat, "We're officially lost."

"We are not!" Tom quickly said defensively, "Thomas P. Hanson The Second never gets lost!"

"What about the time when…"

"Shut it, Doug! We aren't lost. It's the whole 'maze' aspect, Jude. They wanna make you think you're lost but you really aren't. In reality, the end is probably just up a little fur…"

"That's what you said a few minutes ago!" Doug sighed.

"Whose side are you on here, Dougie?" Hanson asked.

"Neither. I think you're both a bunch of nutty bananas."

"Look, I'm gonna get us out of here."

"Uh-huh," Judy rolled her eyes.

"You just talked to me!"

"I did not. 'Uh-huh' is not _technically _talking, Hanson, it's more of a sound than…"

"Well even if it wasn't '_technically talking_' you technically just talked to me now!"

"Shut up!" Judy crossed her arms over her chest, officially fed up with Tom's Man-PMS.

"We'll get out of this. Trust me. Let's go left. I think I can see a flashlight on up."

"That's probably just Fuller," Doug speculated.

"It's worth a shot. Come on!"

Hanson led the group towards the left. After a few more moments of promenading about the corn maze, something caught Doug's eye.

"Hey, check it out! Maybe this carnival isn't so lame after all…"

"What're you talkin' about, Doug?" Tom asked, making his way over to where Doug was hunched over what appeared to be a stuffed manikin.

"Check it out!"

"Uh, Dougie, I don't think that's a prop…"

"Sure it is! Look at the fake spider bites all over it!" Right as Doug said that, a spider crawled out of the "manikin's" sleeve.

"Doug," Judy's heart beat was quickening, "I-I don't think that's a prop either…."

**Dun…**

**Dunnn…**

**Dunnnnn…**

_**Dunnnnnnn….**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Remember when I said that the idea for the case came from the TV show Bones and was not my idea in any way, shape, or form except for a few tweaks here and there? Well this is starting the case. Dr. Brennan is the forensic anthropologist that I will be using as well as her team throughout my story just to give homage to what a wonderful, frightening idea the writers of Bones came up with. I do not own Bones or 21 Jump Street. Both belong to Fox, ironically enough.

Four.

"Well," Adam Fuller cleared his throat as the forensics team swarmed around what had been christened the dead body, "All we can do for now is go back home and get some rest. Tomorrow we can start our investigation. Dr. Brennan says she'll be able to ID the vic tonight and then we can start looking into this case."

"But Captain, don't you think we need to be doing something!" Judy asked, her voice still shaky from the fight of it all.

"What can we do, Judy? They have to identify the victim and then we'll be able to get somewhere. I think we all just need to go home and get some rest. Something tells me this case is going to take a lot out of us."

"Who would do something like that to someone?" Ioki asked, staring down at the body bag as it was being transferred by several forensic workers, "I mean, all those spider bites…"

"Ioki, I know this case is tough," Fuller cleared his throat, "But we all need to keep our heads, alright? Now, I'm going to take Kip home and try and explain to his mother why her son was part of a crime scene before the pictures get plastered all up and down the news castings. I'll see all of you back at the chapel tomorrow morning."

"Aw Dad, do we have to go?" Kip complained as Fuller ushered his son through the crowd and back over towards the parking lot.

Judy twirled the silver necklace that hung at her breast, a nervous habit she had a tendency to partake in when nervous, frightened, agitated, or annoyed. Hanson came up behind her and threw a casual arm over her shoulders. He realized she had been quaking.

"Jude?"

"The bites, Hanson, there were so many. And all that blood…."

"Shh…" he rocked her in his arms for a moment, "We'll catch the guy that did this, alright? I promise."

"It's just…sick."

"I know. This isn't our average ol' drug bust, Judy. This case is going to be huge. Nothing like this has ever happened in our town and we have to be the ones to solve it. Like Fuller said, we have to keep our heads on. We can't freak about this, alright? We just need to go home and get some rest and face this demon tomorrow."

"I-I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"I don't think any of us will, Jude," Hanson said honestly, "I don't think any of us will."

--

The next morning, the sun shown brightly through the chilly October air. The Jump Street team was all prompt as they made their way through the door of the chapel at precisely seven a.m. All of them sported brown circles under their eyes and coffee cups in hand. Fuller sighed as he came out of his office. He looked just about as haggard as the others.

"Alright, guys I just got off the phone with Dr. Saroyan. She runs the team at the Jeffersonian. They were brought in on the case because they are more equipped for this kind of thing. Dr. Saroyan said that they have identified the victim as being Luke Davidson from a tattoo on his arm. Dr. Brennan has noted the cause of death being the three hundred and forty-two spider bites Davidson received. The spiders were of the Tropical family, which means that they are very poisonous and their bite is razor sharp. I am sad to say that Mr. Davidson did not die a quick and painless death."

"How-how long did he suffer?" Judy asked.

"Fifteen minutes, tops," Fuller answered, "But there is one thing puzzling about Mr. Davidson. The forensic team found large traces of a drug known to cause induce a higher heart rate. Basically, it is like liquid adrenaline."

"What does that mean?" Ioki asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It means," Fuller sighed, "Whoever did this to Mr. Davidson, pumped him up on adrenaline to make the fear and pain worse. Whoever did this, really wanted to torture him. We need to start talking to family, friends, coworkers and see if anyone knows who might have wanted to put him through so much misery. Hanson and Penhall, you are to talk to his family, Judy and Ioki, you are to go to his friends and I'll work on his coworkers."

"Captain," Hanson looked up at Fuller with worry in his eyes.

"Everyone has to do it at sometime or other, Hanson. Just…go easy on his parents, alright?"

"I-I will," Hanson nodded.

He had never had to inform a mother and father that their child was dead. Suddenly a sickening feeling overwhelmed his stomach. Was this how Charlie had felt?

"Come on, Hanson," Penhall placed a hand over his shoulder, "Let's just get this over with. The sooner, the better."

The car ride wasn't an easy one. Hanson's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles grew a ghoulish white. His heart was racing as he turned upon a suburban street. The houses were all alike – the same stucco color, the same single tree in the yard, and the same yellow flowered bushes. It reminded him of his neighborhood. The pain in his stomach had worsened and he winced under its affliction.

"You alright?" Penhall asked.

"Yeah," Hanson nodded assuredly, "Just peachy."

"I can do this if you want me to. You can just stay in the…"

"No. I-I want to go. I-I have to go."

"Hanson…"

"It's alright, Penhall, really. It is."

The car doors swung open and the duo sauntered up the front door. Hanson rung the door bell and a few moments later, a woman answered. She had a worried expression on her face upon seeing the two men.

"Mrs. Davidson?" Penhall asked.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm Officer Penhall and this here is Officer Hanson. We are investigating a case right now and were hoping you'd be able to help us."

"What-what's this about?"

"Can we come in, ma'am?" Hanson asked.

"I-I suppose. Would you…would you like anything to drink? Tea?"

"No ma'am, that's fine," Hanson was surprised at how calm he sounded. But then again, Charlie had sounded calm too. He supposed it just came with the job, "Do you know a Mr. Luke Davidson?"

"Yes," the woman's voice quivered, 'He is my husband."

"Husband?" Hanson hadn't expected that.

"Yes. He-he isn't in any kind of trouble, is he? He was supposed to pick up my son from the Halloween dance at his high school last night but he never came. I figured he just got caught up with work…"

"High-high school dance?" Hanson's voice was starting to break.

"Yes. My son is sixteen. He was so excited that his dad would be picking him up from the dance so that he could meet his date. Poor kid, he was real upset when he didn't come."

"And you didn't think to call the police or the office where your husband worked?" Penhall asked for Hanson.

"No," Mrs. Davidson chuckled slightly, "Luke is always working late and he turns off his phone in his office when he does. Doesn't like to be bothered. He's a real work-addict if you know what I mean but he promised Noah that he'd pick him up from the dance. He never breaks a promise. Despite his addiction to working."

"Ma'am, is your son at home now?" Hanson asked, his heart beating faster each second that ticked by.

"Yes, he's up in his room. He kind of barricaded himself in there when Luke didn't come home. I'll go up an' get him if you'd like."

"Thank you," Hanson nodded as Mrs. Davidson excused herself.

"Hanson, are you sure…"

"Penhall, I have to do this, alright? You've done it, Judy's done it, Harry's done it, hell even Booker's done it. It's my turn now."

"But the dance…"

"I know damn well about the dance and the son and the wife, alright?"

Doug nodded and knew not to push the matter. He felt bad though for Hanson having to relive these nightmares. It wasn't something anyone should have to go through. But then again, neither is being eaten alive by spiders while pumped up on adrenaline. They had to solve this case and that meant questioning the family and informing them on the death of their loved one. Work had to come first. Doug knew that and he knew Hanson did as well.

"Noah, this is Officer Hanson and this is Officer Penhall."

"Hi," Penhall outstretched his hand but Noah declined with a snobbish glance. Hanson couldn't blame him.

"Noah, we have some information about your father that we need to share with you and your mother and maybe you two can help us with something, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like I'm sixteen and I don't need to be talked to like a baby. Tell me, what happened to my father? What's he done?"

"What makes you think he did anything?" Doug asked.

"I dunno," Noah shrugged.

"Mrs. Davidson, Noah, are you two familiar with the Halloween carnival that was here last night?"

"Yes," Mrs. Davidson nodded, "The church donated some pies for the cake walk. I made a cherry one."

"Mrs. Davidson, a few of us officers went there off duty and we were in the corn maze…perhaps you heard the story on the news?"

"No," Mrs. Davidson shook her head, "We don't watch that. It's too depressing. No happy stories. All deaths and murders and shootings and break ins. Nothing happy. Nothing ever happy."

"Well, Mrs. Davidson, we were in the corn maze and we found a dead body."

"A-a dead body?"

"Yes. A special forensic team from the Jeffersonian was called in – a Dr. Brennan I believe. Anyways, the team identified the victim as being your husband."

"What? No, it-it can't be…"

"Did your husband have a tattoo of an anchor on his arm?"

"Yes…from when he was in high school. He-he wanted to be in the Navy so badly but his health – he has asthma, very bad – they wouldn't let him. He got that tattoo a long time ago, long before I ever even met him. Are-are you saying that the dead body you found was…Luke's?"

"Ma'am…"

"Oh my god," her hand clutched her chest as she fell back against the couch she had been sitting on, "Oh my god!"

"Are-are you sure it was my dad? Lots of guys have anchor tattoos…"

"Yes, son," Penhall nodded, Hanson nudged him roughly in the ribs.

"Don't you dare call me 'son!' You aren't my father! I want my father!"

"Noah, you need to calm down," Hanson said quietly, "For your mother's sake."

"I-I want my father."

"How…did he…die?" Mrs. Davidson asked, her voice shaking with each word.

"That's the thing, ma'am, he died a pretty brutal death. We need to know if anyone had anything against him that would cause them to do this to him…"

"What did they do?"

"Your husband was given excessive amounts of liquid adrenaline and was bitten by over three hundred spider bites."

"Oh my god! This…this has to be a joke. He…"

"Ma'am, I wish this was a joke too, believe me," Hanson said truthfully.

"He was deathly afraid of spiders. Arachnophobia – that's what he had. Diagnosed with it about three years ago. Scared to pieces at one of those creepy crawlers. But…three hundred bites? Who-who would have done this?"

"That's what we need to know, ma'am. Did your husband have any enemies?"

"No…"

"Yes he did," Noah spoke up for the first time since his outburst, "Mr. Foreman. He was a man who worked in my dad's office. Dad was always complaining about Mr. Foreman and got him fired. He…he wasn't too happy with my dad after that."

"Noah!" Mrs. Davidson snapped, "I don't think the police need to know…"

"He-he came here one night. He was all bent out of shape for losing his job. He was dead drunk, ranting and raving about how he was going to kill my father."

"Did you call the police?" Hanson asked.

"No," Noah shook his head, "Mom said it wasn't necessary. Besides, Mr. Foreman left about ten minutes later. He got bored of banging on the house and screaming at the top of his lungs I guess. If you want to question anyone, question him."

"Alright, thank you, Noah," Hanson nodded, "You have been a big help so far. Your father would appreciate it."

"Thank you," Noah answered modestly, "I…I'll do whatever I can to help."

After giving Mrs. Davidson a card with Jump Street's contact number, Hanson and Penhall excused themselves out of the house and towards the car. Hanson thumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock the door.

"Damn car!" Hanson hissed.

"Hanson, that was real good what you did back there. With Noah."

"Yeah well, I know what the kid's feeling right now. And why'd you have to go and call him son?"

"I didn't know!"

"Yeah well, now you do. Anyways, he'll make it."

"He liked what you told him about him being a big help."

"Yeah well…" Hanson grunted as the lock finally gave way and the door swung open, "Did you think it was suspicious that Mrs. Davidson didn't call the police during the incident with Foreman and that she didn't call the police last night either?"

"Yeah," Penhall nodded, "A little."

"We should get going back to the chapel and tell Fuller what we learned. Maybe he has some more information for us."

The drive back to the chapel was silent. Hanson couldn't stop thinking about Noah. It didn't seem like that long ago when Charlie had sat him and his mother down and told them what had happened. The chief usually had that job but Charlie had insisted, considering that he and his mother were like family to him. Hell, Hanson was Charlie's godson. He had to be the one to tell. Hanson remembered sitting on the couch listening to the tale of how Officer Hanson had died doing something heroic, and how he had swelled with pride upon hearing it. Hanson wished he could have told Noah his father had died doing something heroic too. It eased the pain a bit but nothing took it away. The pain was there and would always be. Noah would just have to get used to it, just as Hanson had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

"I just met with the Jeffersonian team," Fuller said when everyone had gathered back together at the chapel. Currently, they were all in his office going over one of their biggest cases yet. Judy was yanking her necklace around like crazy and Tom wanted desperately to go to her and put his arm around her but this was work and they were on a case. Comfort would have to wait.

"What did they say?" Ioki pressed.

"They said that they've never seen anything like that and we should be on our toes for any leads. How was it talking with the family?"

"Difficult. Our guy left behind a wife and a son. Sixteen years old. There was this one guy that the kid mentioned – a Mr. Foreman. The kid, Luke, said that his dad fired Mr. Foreman and he came to the house drunk one night and started beating up their house and screaming. The weird this is, the wife never called the police. She said that Foreman got bored and left."

"Strange," Fuller agreed, "Hanson, Hoffs, check out this Foreman guy's alibi. Ioki and Penhall will stay here and we'll go over past cases and see if we can knock out the possibility of a serial or a copycat."

"Right on it, Boss!" Doug saluted before he and Ioki scurried out of the office to begin their task.

"Captain…" Judy approached the desk, biting her lip. Something was up, Tom could tell.

"What is it, Jude?" Fuller asked.

"I-I just want to warn you that I might not be able to be much of a help with this case. It's…it's nothing like I've ever seen before. What happened to that man was just…cruel. It's barbaric!"

"I know, Hoffs," Fuller nodded, "But we have to not let this get to us. We need to solve this case and put this monster behind bars, no matter our feelings or emotions. All of that must be put aside in order for us to book this creep. Keep in mind, Jude, none of us have ever seen anything like this before. You are not alone with your feelings towards this case – remember that."

"Yes sir," Judy nodded before following Tom out of the office. She had never been so affected by a case before and felt a sudden wave of vulnerability come over her. She had to get control of her emotions. She couldn't suddenly go weak – especially on a case with this high a priority, she just couldn't.

"Hey," Tom said as he swung his arm around her, "You're gonna be okay. We'll get this guy, got me?"

"I hope," Judy nodded, "We have to."

The twosome made their way to Tom's Mustang and Judy tired hard to shake the emotional thoughts from her head as he opened the passenger door open for her. He might be a pain in the butt, but Tom Hanson did have manners – sometimes…when he wanted to. It wasn't long before they backed out of the parking lot and headed to the office building where Mr. Foreman used to be employed. It was the only lead they had and both officers were keeping their fingers crossed that someone could provide them with a current address for Mr. Foreman. It was vital that they talked to him. He was their only suspect and their only lead thus far.

The Mustang zipped angrily into the parking lot of Jet Mobil – the company where both Mr. Foreman and Mr. Davidson had worked. After shifting his beloved into park, Tom climbed out of the vehicle and followed Judy up the walk leading to the front entrance. The building was a pleasant looking structure with trees and flowers dotting the sidewalk pavement. It hardly seemed like a connection between a murder victim and his suspect but both Tom and Judy knew that looks were deceiving. As they walked through the front door, they were stopped by a security guard was twirling his baton around as if he was leading a marching band. Tom noticed the tazer gun at the holster and the badge of authority pinned neatly against the guard's navy uniform. He fought the urge to scoff at this "wannabe-cop" and marched up to the desk with nobility.

"Yes?" Tom inquired, as if having no clue as to why he was being inconvenience by this stop. After all, he had a murder case to solve. The most action this guy had ever seen was a guy probably slip and fall on a newly waxed floor. Hanson almost felt bad for the guy. He might have wanted to be a cop but couldn't pass the academy. Instantly, his attitude towards this man, as pathetic as he was, changed.

"You can't pass through here without an ID, sir."

"Does this work as an ID for you?" Tom asked as he flashed his badge.

"Yes sir," the guard nodded with instant respect, "Is there something the matter? I was not informed of any disturbances and if there were disturbances in this building, I would know about it. I can assure you of that, officer. After all, I was elected Security Guard of the Month, you know. Big honor. I get a picture on a wall and everything!"

"Congratulations," Tom replied blankly.

"Thank you, officer. But I don't quite understand what you two were called in for. I mean, I am always one-hundred percent on top of things. No one would dare pull any monkey business with me on the lookout. I have eyes in the back of my head, you see. I can see things no one else can. That's what makes me so great at what I do and I would be happy if you would let me in on whatever has happened and I can assure you I would be honored if you help me on this. We could be like the three musketeers! Wait until I tell Mother that I got to work with real cops!"  
"Okay!" Tom held up a hand, "Judy?" He glanced to her for help. So much for being nice to this kid.

"Look," Judy bit her lower lip, trying hard to come up with something kind to say to their current annoyance, "I am sure you are a fine security guard and I congratulate you on your accomplishment of making Guard of the Month but we are on an importance case right now. You see, someone who used to work in this office is in a little bit of trouble. It's more of a misunderstanding and we are hoping his side of the story will clear things up for us. Anyway, we just need to talk to the corporation's head to see if we can get any information that would help us better understand what is happening. But I can assure you, if we need any help at all, you will be the first person we will go to."

The guard's eyes opened wide and a blush began to stain at his cheeks.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, "thank you, ma'am. Just head right up the elevators. Third floor."

"Thank you," Judy smiled as she and Tom made their way to the elevators. Once they were safe inside the steel box, Tom smirked.

"What?" Judy demanded.

"Someone has a crush on you," Tom sang.

"How old are you, ten? Besides, I noticed he was shooting you looks too, Officer," Judy grinned.

"Hey, I saw what I saw. He was practically drooling over you…like a dog!"

"You are such a pig," Judy rolled her eyes as the elevator doors groaned open.

"Which office?" Tom asked, upon seeing the many doors lining the halls.

"I am guessing that one," Judy pointed.

"How do you know?" Tom demanded.

"Because," Judy smirked, "It has Mr. Davidson's name on the door," Judy smiled at Tom and made her way through the doors and up to the desk where a woman in the most atrocious color of orange greeted them. Her hair was pinned up with orange clips and she was adorned in a bright orange pantsuit. It was enough to make anyone – fashion expert or not – gag.

"Hi," Judy smiled pleasantly, "I am Detective Judy Hoffs and this is Officer Tom Hanson. We need to speak to a Mr. Foreman. It has come to our knowledge that he used to work here before Mr. Davidson fired him."

"Oh," the woman's eyes widened, "Oh-oh my! Mr. Foreman, you say? Is he in some kind of trouble? He…he just can't be. Mr. Foreman was one of the kindest men that worked here. He'd always bring us coffee in the mornings and had a smile on his face. Much more pleasant that Mr. Davidson, I might add. That man never had a kind bone in his body. Always leavin' that wife and kid of his at home alone while he worked all hours of the night. It was just down right sad. Especially for that young boy, Noah I believe his name was, having to grow up without a dad around. Poor thing. I have Mr. Foreman's address, his current one anyways, but I am not sure I am supposed to give that out…"

"Ma'am, you said it was very hard on Noah, living without a dad around," Judy pried.

"Yes but…"

"If you provide us with an address or even a phone number, you will be helping Noah Davidson out a great deal."

"Alright," she nodded, "I-I can give you his number. I have it on file but I must ask, is something the matter with Mr. Davidson? He hasn't been into work yet and it is very unlike him to miss a day. He was even here working away on the day Noah won his baseball trophy. Poor kid."

"Mr. Davidson," Tom began, "Is dead. He was killed the other night and we just need to get statements from everyone that knew him."

"But why Mr. Foreman?" The woman blinked, confused, "He would never hurt a fly and it wasn't as if he and Mr. Davidson were real close or anything. In fact, they never got along. Like cats and dogs they were. Mr. Foreman worked in the office next to Mr. Davidson's and he drove the man nearly mad. Mr. Foreman would always go in and ask Mr. Davidson questions – he looked up to him, you see – and Mr. Davidson nearly had a conniption each time Mr. Foreman walked through that door. It was very odd. You see, Mr. Foreman had gone to Mr. Davidson a few weeks ago and wanted to organize a Halloween party. Mr. Davidson started yelling and saying things like how Mr. Foreman was incompetent and needed to learn how to grow up. He said that he would never make it in this world if he stayed stuck in whatever fantasy he was living in. If you ask me, the only fantasy he was in was kindness. Mr. Forman loved doing things for other people but Mr. Davidson fired him for his suggestion of a Halloween party. it was very odd. I had never seen Mr. Davidson that angry before."

"So you are saying it was Mr. Davidson who had the temper?" Judy asked, trying to clarify all information.

"Yes. It was constantly on spark. No one could do anything right in his mind. But I guess you aren't interested in that. I'll go get you that phone number, okay?"

She scurried into the back room behind the desk, leaving Judy and Tom standing there.

"That is odd," Judy bit her lower lip, "It seems as if everyone loved Mr. Foreman despite his drunken rage against the Davidson's."

"It sounds to me that Mr. Davidson was living a life his wife didn't want us to find out about. She seemed to act as if her husband was a saint, even if he was a workaholic. I do feel bad for the kid though. No kid should ever have to live through an uninvolved parent," Tom said before the woman interrupted.

"Here is the number. If you need anything else at all, please let me know. I would be happy to help for the sake of Noah and for the sake of Mr. Foreman of course."

"If we need anything else," Judy nodded, "We'll let you know right away."

"Let's head back to the chapel," Tom said once they were in the Mustang, "And we can call this Foreman guy. Hopefully he can give us some answers."

"Something tells me that this case is going to get a lot more interesting," Judy sighed.

"You know something, Jude, I was just thinking the same thing."


End file.
